A Large Problem!
A Large Problem! is the first real episode of Fairly OddSeesponges. It is directed by Butch Hartman. Summary M'r. Seesponges is taking his kids to school. Quintin first, then Connor and Jenna to start middle school. They both think that middle school is much crazier than elementary school. Francis Cornfish bullies both of them, and practically everyone in the school. However, Francis Cornfish grabs a magic wand that was somehow flying in the air and made everyone else in the school defenseless. Suddenly, Francis Cornfish turns into their fairy god parent. Jenna wishes that the wand was put on the other side of the sea. Later, they both have Soccer Practice. Synopsis '''J'enna, Connor, and Quintin wake up for the first day of school. Quintin is very tired and grumpy while Jenna and Connor have enough energy for the day. Quintin barely even ate breakfast. When it's 8:00, Jenna and Connor go to middle school. It is called See Angeles Middle School. Quintin starts 3rd grade at his school. Jenna and Connor start out with a tour of the school. The Student Council Members show the restrooms, library, office, nurses office, and what classes they will be in. They start with Language Arts, and Connor volunteered a lot while Jenna cheered for a strange reason. During recess, Jenna makes a new friend named Grace U R A suspect, though she isn't mean. Connor makes a friend named Zeke Fullerton. At Quintin's school, which is called Dracula View Elementary, he has a rotten day. The school is for kids who want to be a vampire bat when they grow up. 'K'ids at Quintin's school are called dieing horses by the teachers, who are rude. He ate his math book on the first day strangely, and he had to write I will not eat my books 40 times during recess. Meanwhile, it is lunch, and Jenna and Connor both have Pizza. They sit with the new friends they had made. However, Citizenship Recess isn't as good as they planned. The school bully, Francis Cornfish plucks the bow out of Jenna's hair and took the LA Galaxy Cap Connor was wearing and threw it on the roof of the school. He then says that every single kid at school is a sucker. An innocent kid named Becky Cecky went to tell a teacher of what Francis Cornfish was doing. 'F'or a strange reason, a wand was floating in the water and Francis grabbed it. He wished that all of the teachers and adults in the school were fired and sent to their houses, making the school a riot. About 50 seconds later, Francis suddenly turned into a fairy god parent. Believe it or not, Francis became everyone in the school's fairy and Jenna wished that Francis was a fish again and the wand was put in See Francisco instead of See Angeles. She also wished that Bryon Seesponges, the strongest man in Seefornia, would give Francis Cornfish a wedgie. When all of the kids came back home, Mr. Seesponges asks them if they have had a great day. They all say yes. Trivia *'''A Large Problem! is a parody of The Big Problem!. They are both first episodes. *When Quintin ate his math book and had to write sentences, it is a parody of the famous children's storybook ''Diary of a Worm. ''In the book, the worm ate his homework and had to write sentences. First Appearances *Francis Cornfish *Joefish *Quintin Seesponges *Grace *Zeke Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Episode of Fairly OddSeesponges Category:Fairly OddSeesponges Episodes Category:fanon Category:Fairly OddSeesponges Category:Non-Real Category:FOSP Season 1